


study time

by jigsaw1234



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigsaw1234/pseuds/jigsaw1234
Summary: Kyle and Wendy are assignd a project on the reproductive system things quickly spiral out of controlll kyendy Oneshot enjoy





	

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY STUDY TIME IT'S A KYLE X WENDY FIC WHEN THEY ARE ASSIGNED A PROJECT ON THE REPRODUCTIVE SYSTEM R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Kyle Broflovski was in his room with his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger studieing on the reproductive systim. Kyle felt an arm wrap around his waist then undid his belt; "What are you doing?" asked Kyle, "I'm board" replied Wendy. As she undid his belt and pants then reached into his boxers then found what she was looking for;

she felt his dick begin to harden in her hand. Wendy gave Kyle a grin as she unbuttond them releasing his fully erect dick. "Looks like someone's really excited" Said Wendy as she bent over and engulfed his leingh and began sucking him off.

"Mmmmmm" Wendy that feals fucking amezing" said Kyle as he started running his fingers thru her hair; "Wendy I'm going to

Ahhh" he moaned as he jizzed in her mouth. "Tastey" said Wendy as she swalloed his cum; Kyle removed the rest of his cloths until he was compleatley naked.

Then Kyle began to undress Wendy by removing her jacket and shirt and pants, then he reached around and unclasped her bra; allowing her breasts to bownce then. Then he put her on her bed and pulled her panties off with his teeth revileing her wet pussy.

Kyle started eating her out pushing his toung in and out of her pussy "mmmmmmm oh yes Kyle yes that feals so good ahhhhhh" she moaned before cumming in his face. Kyle kissed her as he enterd her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her he groped her tits an begun thrusting faster; "oh yes Kyle fuck me harder don't stop" she moaned.

"Wendy I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhh" moaned Kyle as he came inside her. Kyle pulled out of Wendy and collapsed beside her; "Wow that was fucking amezing i love you so much" Said Wendy As she cuddled into him.

"I love you to Wendy" replied Kyle as he kissed her and they both fell asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS THAT PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
